eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1846 (8 October 1999)
Synopsis It's the morning of the verdict, and Steve's lawyer tells him to give lots of apologetic looks for his dramatic outburst yesterday. Teresa gives her evidence that Steve threatened her and Matthew and hit her, but they managed to escape and run away, and Matthew came back to confess to Beppe, who is an ex-policeman. Steve's barrister asks her exactly why Beppe is no longer a policeman, and she admits it was for destroying evidence in a murder case. Matt's barrister asks for new evidence to be admitted, and he again questions the doctor who gave evidence saying that Steve could not have delivered the fatal blow to Saskia from that angle. He points out that the last trial that doctor gave evidence to convicted a man who was later released on appeal because his medical evidence was totally discredited. Steve's barrister also asks for a new witness, and calls Jackie. She says she can tell them why Steve covered up the death. She says that he knew her husband and they had a similar relationship to how Matt and Steve's was described - Steve hero-worshipped him, and worked in his clubs. However, one night her husband stopped a man in his club, who pulled a knife on Doug, and Doug hit him, unfortunately in the wrong place, and the man died. She says Doug was a gentle giant, and he pleaded guilty to manslaughter, and got ten years, but he couldn't cope with prison and committed suicide. Her tearful and sincere performance makes Steve look pleased, and the jury retire to consider their verdict. Steve asks his barrister for a truthful opinion, and he replies it's too close to call. Steve writes letters, and hands them to someone as he goes into the court for the verdict. He has prepared one each for Grant, Beppe and Jackie, and says ruefully, I was a boy scout you know. By contrast, Matthew and Michael chat and Matthew says Teresa really came through for him and he'd like to see her tonight if it all works out OK. Michael says he will tell her. The verdict is requested and the foreman of the jury says they didn't come to a decision that they all agreed upon, so the judge tells them to go away and come back with one that at least ten of them agree upon. Jackie and Claudia meet in the toilets, and have a bitch at each other. The prosecutor tells them this won't solve anything, and then is bleeped to say the verdict is in. Sam and Beppe meet in the launderette and arrange to go out, and Sam tells Nina later. Grant overhears and says she's not allowed to see Beppe, and she says "Watch me." Grant asks Nina again if she's going to tell Phil about him and Kathy, and he says it would cause a lot of grief. Nina says "Only the same as you caused me." Grant tells Beppe to keep away from Sam, and he's obviously just using his family to get at him. Beppe laughs and says "You're talking about family? What about you? First Louise, then Kathy? I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." Irene tells Troy that Sarah fancies him, while they are sitting on the sofa cosily with Troy asking Irene about her life and she is telling him anecdotes. He says he thought she might, but she's not his type, and promise not to fall off the sofa but he prefers... Terry walks in and asks where his tea is and Troy jumps up guiltily. The verdict comes in and everyone has arrived just in time - Gianni and Beppe say they're looking forward to this, Dot has cadged a lift with Peggy to be there at the moment of truth, etc. The verdicts are read - not guilty for both of them to murder, not guilty for Steve of manslaughter, and Matthew is found guilty of manslaughter. Matthew crumples in tears, and Michael jumps up and shouts that he's not guilty, and Steve even looks slightly sheepish as his acting up obviously worked better than he'd imagined. Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Leila Birch as Teresa *Russell Floyd as Michael *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Romla Walker as Claudia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Gavin Richards as Terry *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *June Brown as Dot *Ian Hogg as Mike Cherry *Anthony Smee as Simon Wolf *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Morgan as Sam *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Malcolm Freeman as Milligan Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns